bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 72
is the seventy-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-B arrives at the Wild, Wild Pussycats' cabin where the training camp is taking place. Class 1-B's teacher, the Blood Hero "Vlad King", informs his class that they will improve and upgrade their Quirks by pushing their Quirks to the limit which will make their Quirks stronger. Class 1-B then witness Class 1-A training; many from Class 1-A are pushing their Quirks to the limit in unfavorable conditions in order to strengthen their Quirks such as Katsuki Bakugo using Explosions in boiling water. Some students from Class 1-B doubt if they, along with Class 1-A, can all be trained and supervised all at once. The Wild, Wild Pussycats, consisting of Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, Ragdoll, and Tiger, introduce themselves and their Quirks to Class 1-B. Tiger asks any student with simple power augmenting Quirks to go to him, so Jurota Shishida and Sen Kaibara go towards Tiger. Izuku Midoriya is stretching, and Tiger asks Izuku to attack him; Izuku uses 5% Detroit Smash, but Tiger is able to dodge Izuku's move effortlessly. Tiger retaliates by punching Izuku and notes that his muscle fibers have not yet teared. Shota Aizawa explains to Class 1-B that the Wild, Wild Pussycats have large area-of-effect Quirks that can help and train dozens of students all at once, saying that it is the best way of advancing everyone's Quirks in a short span of time. Tiger encourages Izuku to push his Quirk to the limit; Izuku gets up and understands that it is up to him now to discipline and train his body in order to use more of One For All's power. Izuku begins stretching his body vigorously again while Tiger encourages him further. Behind a tree, a silent Kota Izumi is watching. Later that day at 4:00 PM, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll provide Class 1-A food materials and tell them that they must make their own food from now on. Tenya Iida sees this as survival skill training and motivates his class to start making curry. Class 1-A begin making their own curry; Mina Ashido asks Shoto Todoroki to make some fire, causing Momo Yaoyorozu to remind everyone not to rely on someone else otherwise they will not learn how to make food on their own. Shoto decides to help Mina anyway and lights a fire for her. After finishing their cooking, Class 1-A decide to eat their curry. Watching from afar, Kota notes that their training is a waste of time and leaves; Izuku sees Kota while walking back to his class. On a cliff, Kota is sitting alone. Suddenly, Izuku approaches Kota with a bowl of curry, surprising Kota. Izuku offers the curry to Kota after surmising that he did not have anything to eat. Kota demands to know how Izuku managed to find his secret base, to which Izuku responds that he followed his footprints. Kota harshly tells Izuku that he does not want any of his food or company and demands that he leaves. Kota finds Izuku's training along with everyone else's training to be pathetic because all they want is to brag about their "corny powers". Izuku notes that Kota's parents were the water-type Quirk users, the Water Horses; Kota is infuriated that Izuku knows about his parents and surmises that Mandalay told him. However, Izuku tells Kota that he knows their names after hearing about them. Izuku offers his condolences, but Kota does not take heed of it. Kota expresses his contempt for the current society of heroes and villains; he is angry that they use their Quirks for violence just to show off and blames Quirks for being responsible for many deaths. Izuku sees that Kota does not only have hatred for Heroes, but for Quirks and society itself. Izuku remains silent and becomes sympathetic to Kota's circumstances. Kota demands that Izuku leave. However, Izuku tells Kota a story about his "friend" who was born without a Quirk. Izuku explains that his friend desired to be a Hero, but that dream was impossible without a Quirk and he could not accept the reality for a long time, so he tried many different methods to awaken his Quirk. Izuku tells Kota the moral of the story; if you reject reality harshly, the only person getting hurt is yourself. Enraged, Kota orders Izuku to leave and starts threatening him. Izuku apologizes to Kota for not being able to offer any useful advice and leaves the curry on the ground for him. Izuku walks away. Meanwhile, a few kilometers away from the training camp, Dabi and Himiko Toga along with two masked villains appear. One of the masked villains demands that they attack immediately. However, the other masked villain calms his compatriot as it is not time yet. Dabi tells his fellow villains that they are just sending a warning signal. Dabi notes that the Heroes will fall for the sake of a brighter future. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 72